Forever Together
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Naruto menjadikan Hinata pacar atas tantangan Sasuke. Dan Hinata sendiri menerima Naruto dengan alasan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Masihkan di sebut permainan jika hati yang sudah berbicara.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S,GAJE,ABAL,ALUR CEPAT,ANCUR BERANTAKAN,no EYD,dll.**

 **PAIRING : HYUUGA HINATA & UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **LITLE :FOREVER TOGETHER**

 **GENGRE : ROMANCE**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Hinata menatap tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja dengan tatapan sendu. 'Kenapa hidupku tak bisa jauh dari buku',pikirnya dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya satu hari saja kehidupan sekolah Hinata terbebas dari yang nama-nya buku pelajaran. Tapi tak mungkin datang kesekolah tanpa membawa buku. 'Bisa di gantung di tiang bendera ',Hinata kembali membatin sembari memayunkan bibir-nya.

'Kenapa buku-buku ini tak punya kaki sih, jadi kan bisa jalan sendiri'.

'Atau mungkin di sediakan troli ke biar ngak susah bawa-nya'.

'Dan kenapa selalu aku yang membawa semua buku ini', Hinata sedari tadi sibuk dengan pemikiran-nya sendiri . Sehinga mengabaikan guru yang sedang berbicara pada-nya.

"Bagaimana Hinata apa kau bisa membawanya sendiri",tanya Kakashi yang sudah ke tiga kalinya ."HYUUGA HINATA APA KAU MENDENGARKU",pangil Kakashi lagi menekankan semua kalimatnya.

""Ya..ya..ya tentu saja aku mendegarkan Sensei, dan aku bisa membawa sendiri",Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung mengambil separuh tumpukan buku dan langsung bergegas pergi.

.

.

"Jika aku tak membawa sendiri memangnya ada yang mau bantu".

"Mereka semua kan kejam padaku hiks".

"Dan kau buku kenapa kau sangat menyukaiku sih?".

Hinata sudah seperti orang gila saja. Ia terus mengomel sepanjang jalan dari ruang guru menuju kelas 2C. Kelas yang di huni Hinata selama setahun ini.

Masih terus mengomel, Hinata bahkan mengabaikan semua mata siswa-siswi yang menatap aneh ke arah-nya. Bukan risih sih karna Hinata sudah kebal di tatap dengan tatapan aneh-nya seperti itu.

"Lihat penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas",bisik seorang siswi pada temanya sembari tertawa cekikikan. Bisik bahkan Hinata mendengar ucapan itu meski ia sudah melewati siswi itu.

"Kasian si cupu satu itu", Bilang kasian dengan nada mengejek mana mungkin orang percaya , yang ada semua orang tertawa mendengar kalimat dari siswa yang baru saja di lewati Hinata.

"Ck..ck..ck..Hyuuga-Hyuuga ", Ada lagi orang yang berdecak saat melihat Hinata melewatinya masih dengan melepas uneg-uneg nya.

"Dasar neard , geeks,kampungan lagi",kali ini langkah kaki Hinata berhenti . Bukan karna mendengar kalimat itu tapi karna yang mengucapkan-nya berdiri tepat di depan Hinata.

Memang apa salah-nya penampilan Hinata. Menurutnya penampilanya baik-baik saja bahkan kata temanya penampilan Hinata sangat manis dengan kaca mata besar tampa ada kaca-nya di tambah lagi rambut panjang-nya yang terkadang di kepang dua atau sanggul ke atas.

Bukankan itu terlihat manis seperti wanita-wanita yang hidup pada jaman penjajahan . Meski tanpa make up tapi tetap saja manis. Sebenarnya ini bukan penampilan asli Hinata. Ia hanya akan berpenampilan seperti ini di waktu tertentu saja. Dan sial-nya sekarang waktu-nya.

Dua menit terlewat hanya Hinata habiskan berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas 2A dan ia sudah merasa sangat bosan. Menghela nafas malas Hinata kembali melihat ke arah gadis yang menghalangi jalan-nya.

'Untuk apa gadis ini menghalangi jalan-ku'batin Hinata sembari memperhatikan siswi di depan-nya. 'Waw...penampilanya sangat memukau'.

Mulut Hinata masih mengaga melihat siswi yang ada di depan-nya. Bukan kagum karna kecantikan siswi tersebut sih tapi karna Hinata merasa risih melihat tebal-nya make up yang di pakai.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu",tanya siswi tersebut dengan nada ketus-nya.

"Oh..tidak. tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terpesona dengan kecantikan-mu",akui Hinata sembari tersenyum terpaksa. Hola Hinata tau saja cara memuji orang ,lihatlah wajah siswi tersebut tersenyum puas .

"Benarkah", Hinata langsung menganguk semangat begitu mendengar pertayaan siswi itu lagi.

"Aku sudah tau aku sangat cantik",ucap Siswi itu lagi . "Dan kau menyingkirlah ,aku tak mau kecantikanku luntur karna melihatmu berdiri di depanku". Mendengar itu Hinata berniat melanjutkan jalanya sebelum melihat wanita itu yang pergi duluan memasuki kelas .

"Kyaaaa Naruto-kun kau sangat tampan dan aku sangat cantik jadi kita sangat cocok".

Meski Hinata sudah melangkah menjahui kelas 2A ,Hinata masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan siswi yang di puji-nya tadi.

"Dasar gadis bodoh mau saja di tipu",Hinata kembali mengoceh sendiri sembari tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Minggir...siapa bilang kau cantik hah?",teriakan siswi beramput merah membuat penghuni kelas 2A berjengit kaget.

"He...memang aku cantik kan , Naruto-kun saja setuju",bela siswi itu lagi , membuat gadis berambut merah tertawa keras di ikuti penghuni lain-nya.

"Jangan mimpi ,Kau itu seperti badut ",dan bertambahlah volume tawa dari penghuni kelas .

Mengepalkan tangan-nya marah. "Jika aku badut kau juga sama",ucap siswi itu dengan nada tajam-nya.

Dan bisa di pastikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka berdua saling jambak,cakar dan entah apa lagi.

"Sarra,Shizunka hentikan kalian memalukan",kedua gadis itu tak memperdulikan ucapan dari entah siapa. Mereka masih melanjutkan saling jambak dan umpatan dengan suara keras.

Naruto sendiri hanya menonton saja aksi anarkis dari kedua mantan-nya yang masih mengharapkan cinta dari Naruto. Cinta bahkan Naruto berpacaran dengan mereka saja karna mereka yang minta dan kebetulan mereka lumayan cantik, jadi tak ada salah-nya kan menjadikan mereka pacar selama semingu.

.

.

.

"Yo...Anak paling rajin di kelas kita telah kembali", teriak salah-satu siswa begitu melihat Hinata membuka pintu. Dan karna teriakan itu pula kini Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Sialan memang mereka semua . Bukan-nya membantu teman yang kesulitan mereka semua malah asik-asik main kartu.

"Butuh bantuan Hinata-chan".

"Tidak terima kasih",Hinata menjawan cepat ucapan salah satu teman sekelas-nya yang menawarkan bantuan. Bukan-nya tak ingin di bantun tapi karna Hinata tau mereka hanya mengejek-nya saja. Lagian mereka juga tak ingin di hukum.

Mendengar jawaban cepat dari Hinata , seluruh penghuni kelas langsung tertawa keras . Sedangkan Hinata langsung bergegas pergi kembali ke ruang guru . Dari pada berdiri di depan kelas.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berjalan kembali dari ruang guru menuju kelas-nya setelah mengambil buku tersisah di ruang guru tadi.

Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan lagi langkahnya di depan kelas 2A . Ia juga heran dengan kelakuan-nya sendiri . Melihat ke dalam kelas Hinata bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang menatap-nya dengan tajam.

'Ada apa dengan-nya',Hinata mengangkat sebelah alis-nya heran. Mengelengkan kepala-nya pelan Hinata berniat melanjut-kan jalan-nya lagi sebelum melihat sorot mata biru dari pemuda berambut kuning itu semakin menatap tajam ke arah-nya.

"Dasar monster",Hinata mengerakan mulut-nya dengan jelas-sejelas-nya. Meski tak bersuara ia yakin pemuda berambut kuning itu tau apa yang ia katakan ,terbukti denga bola mata biru-nya yang makin melotot marah dan umpatan dengan nada keras hingga Hinata pun bisa mendengar-nya.

Memengang tumpukan buku dengan tanggan kirinya. Hinata membentuk huruf V mengunakan tangan kanan-nya dan mengarahkan tanggan yang sudah di buat huruf V itu ke arah mata-nya dan setelah-nya langsung menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut kuning tadi. dan lihat hasil-nya ia dapat kelihat pemuda kuning itu mengerang marah.

Memeletkan lidahnya tanda mengejek Hinata langsung kabur setelah melihat pemuda berambut kuning tadi hendak bangun.

Jika baru mengenal Hinata atau orang yang tak tau kepribadian asli Hinata , semua orang akan mengangap Hinata itu tipe gadis yang pemalu dan penyindiri. Tapi jika sudah mengenal lama ,kata 'pemalu' tidak ada pantas-pantas-nya di sandang Hinata. 'Malu-maluin' mungkin kata yang cocok untuk Hinata seperti kata para sahabat baik-nya. Dan jangan lupakan Hinata juga sering di sebut ' tukang buat masalah'. Padahal ia tak merasa pernah buat masalah sama orang lain. Hanya sedikit jail mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"Shitt..."...

Naruto mengerang marah sembari refleks mengebrak meja dengan kuat membuat kedua gadis yang masih adu kekuatan fisik kaget dan langsung menghentikan aksi-nya.

"Naruto-kun ada apa dengan-mu?",tanya Sarra dan Shizunka berbarengan.

"Apa ikut-ikut",mereka berdua kembali berbicara berbarengan .

"Kau yang ikut-ikutan..",dan terjadilah lagi adu mulut antar kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

Brakkk...

"DIAM DAN MENYINGKIR LAH KALIAN BERDUA DARI SINI", Naruto berteriak marah dengan tatapan tajam menusuk .membuat kedua gadis itu langsung kabur keluar kelas.

Sebenar-nya ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan keributan mereka berdua. Bukan karna tak tergangu tapi karna suda sangat bosan . Sarra dan shizunka itu tak bisa kita bilang tidak dengan cara halus jadi harus mengunakan cara kasar.

Alasan yang membuat Naruto sangat marah adalah gadis yang baru saja mengatai-nya monters . Dan dengan seenak jidat-nya gadis itu kabur setelah puas mengejek-nya.

"Ada apa dengan-mu Dobe?",Sasuke yang duduk tepat di samping Naruto dapat merasakan aura yang tak mengenakan yang datang dari sahabat pirang-nya ini.

"Tidak ada",jawab Naruto santai dengan nada mengeram menahan amarah. Ia paling benci di katai monters dan sekarang gadis yang tak di kenal-nya memangil-nya monster.

"Tadi Naruto di abaikan Nerd kelas sebelah ",celetuk pemuda lainya sembari tertawa mengejek.

"Sakit Naruto",pemuda di sebelah Naruto mengadu kesakitan sembari mengelus bagian belakang kepala-nya yang baru saja jadi korban kekerasan.

"Rasakan kau Kiba..",Natuto berucap sembari ikut tertawa dipaksakan.

Naruto dan Kiba masih asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri . Mengabaikan Sasuke yang tengah berpikir sembari melihat ke arah luar kelas.

"Naruto-kun...nanti bisa antar Shion pulang ",lamunan Sasuke buyar saat ada dua orang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang ke bangku mereka.

"Tolong ya Naruto aku tak bisa pulang dengan-nya ",ucap gadis itu lagi saat tak menerima tangapan dari Naruto.

"Memang-nya kau mau kemana Ino ?",Naruto bertanya dengan nada malas-nya.

Ino adalah teman kecil-nya yang merangkap satu-satu-nya wanita yang di luar keluarga-nya dekat dengan-nya. Dan Shion adakah sahabat baik Ino. Ia tau kenapa Ino sering kali menyuruh-nya mengantar Shion kesana kemari, itu semua Ino lakukan agar Shion dan ia bisa dekat dan saling suka. Ia bukan-nya tak tau jika Shion sudah menyukai-nya sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas 3 junior high. Tapi apa mau di kata ia tak bisa melukai Shion karna ia sahabat baik Ino orang yang paling tak mau di lukai-nya .

"Aku ada kencan jadi Naruto mau ya..ya..ya",Ino sudah mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyes-nya." Aku tak tega melihat Shion pulang sendiri",sambung Ino lagi.

Menghela nafas lelah akhirnya Naruto menganguk pelan . Sebenarnya ia malas mengantar Shion tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ia menolak , akan menjadi ke empat kali-nya ia menolak mengantar Shion dan ia juga tak punya alasan yang masuk akal.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun ",suara lembut di sertai senyuman manis dari gadis berambut pirang pucat A.K.A Shion membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah-nya .

"Ya.."hanya itu tangapan dari Naruto. Entah ia tak tau wujud asli Shion , setaunya Shion itu gadis yang lembut dan ramah persis seperti kreteria pacar idaman-nya.

"Ya sudah kami kembali dulu ke kelas , awas kalau kau lupa menjemput Shion ke kelas nanti",Ino berujar sembari menarik Shion pergi dari kelas 2A . Ya Ino dan Shio mereka adalah murid kelas 2B.

Naruto baru saja ingin protes atas ucapan terakhir Ino tapi apa mau di kata Ino sudah hilang dari pandangan-nya. "Is..anak itu , "siapa yang membutuhkan dan siapa yang di butuhkan , kenapa aku yang harus repot-repot pergi ke kelas-nya", Naruto mengeretu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Dobe...aku ada tantangan untuk-mu"Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara dengan nada serius-nya. Sembari menatap ke arah menghilang-nya Ino dan Shion tadi.

"Apa Teme..?",bukan Naruto yang bertanya dengan nada penasaran itu melaikan Kiba . Sedang Naruto sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah alis-nya. Sembari menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu bodoh..",Sasuke melirik Kiba kesal. Sedang yang di lirik hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Aku mewakilkan Naruto bertanya, ya kan Naruto?", Ucap Kiba membela diri sembari melihat ke arah Naruto. Dan ia tersenyum puas saat Naruto menganguk setuju.

Mendengus itu yang di lakukan Sasuke saat melihat Kiba mencari bantuan dari Naruto.

"Kau harus bisa menjadikan Nerd kelas sebelah menjadi pacarmu selama tiga bulan",Sasuke dapat melihat wajah-wajah terkejut dari Naruto dan Kiba.

"Dan jika kau berhasil aku akan mentraktir mu Ramen selama empat bulan gratis",sambung Sasuke lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto yang ingin protes.

"Teme kau sakit-ya?" Dan Kiba langsung mendapatkan timpukan buku di bagian belakang kepala-nya.

"Sialan kau Sasuke", umpat Kiba kesal.

"Sasuke kau tau sendiri kan tipe-tipe pacar selingan Naruto".

"Nerd sebelah..., kau mau membuat Naruto turun pamor?".

Kiba terus berbicara fakta-fakta tentang Naruto dan bisa di lihat jika Kiba tak setuju dengan ide gila dari Sasuke.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba, kalau kau sakit pergi sana ke UKS", Naruto akhir-nya bersuara setelah beberapa menit terdiam .

"Aku tidak sakit bodoh", ujar Sasuke kesal sendiri.

"Begini saja jika kau berhasil memacari nerd kelas sebelah aku akan memberimu miniatur rubah ekor sembilan milik-ku".Sasuke tak mau menyerah dalam merayu Naruto .

"Tetap tidak",balas Naruto tegas. Ia memang sangat menginginkan miniatur rubah itu. Tapi jika untuk mimilikinya harus memainkan perasaan orang jawaban-nya ya tidak. Ia memang paling suka dengan yang nama-nya tantangan , namun bukan tantangan seperti ini juga.

"Pikirkan saja dulu, nanti sepulang sekolah aku tunggu jawaban-mu". Naruto ingin langsung menjawab ucapan Sasuke saat guru Iruka datang dan ia memilih membatalkan niat-nya.

'Nanti saja', itu kata benak Naruto.

'Maaf Dobe dalam pertemanan pasti ada saling memanfaatkan , dan sekarang aku sedang melakukan itu demi kepentingan-ku sendiri. aku ku usahakan ini yang pertama dan terakhir aku memanfaatkan mu', suara batin Sasuke penuh sesal .

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fic baru semoga suka-nya meski ide-nya pasaran.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, GAJE, ABAL, ALU CEPAT,HANCUR BERANTAKAN, IDE PASARAN, no EYD, dll.**

 **PAIRING : HYUUGA HINATA & UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **LITLE : FOREVER TOGETHER**

 **GENGRE : ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : INI SAMBUNGAN CHAP 1 , KARNA ADA KESALAHAN JADI DI BUAT JADI CHAP 2. PADAHAL CHAP 1 PUN PENDEK.**

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?", bisik siswi bersurai merah dengan kaca mata membingkai mata indahnya , pada teman sebangku-nya.

"Aku tidak tau Karin , saat aku kembali dari ruang guru suasana kelas sudah mencekam seperti ini. Dan aku juga tak tau sejak kapan Kakashi-sensei berada di sana. Tau-tau dia sudah mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakan begitu, seperti ingin memakan kita semua", jawab Gadis dengan warna surai Indigo.

"Tau begini aku lebih memilih bolos saja tadi , ya kan Hinata", yang di tanyain langsung menganguk setuju.

"Eh...memang nya kau tadi ke mana?, kenapa lama sekali masuk nya?".

"Kenapa juga kau tak mengajak ku dan Sakura", ucap Hinata masih dengan nada berbisik-nya.

"Tidur di UKS", jawab Karin tanpa merasa bersalah. Padahal Hinata sudah melotot mendengarnya. Ia juga kan ingin ikut. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir sepertinya tak mungkin , tadi kan ia di kurung di ruang guru.

"UZUMAKI, HYUUGA jika kalian masih ribut kalian boleh keluar", suara tegas dengan nada mengerihkan itu terdengar membuat semua penghuni kelas terkesiap kaget.

Salahkan mereka semua juga di suruh duduk diam , malah melamun dengan pikiran melalang buana.

"Gome sensei..."ucap Karin dan Hinata berbarengan. Hinata dan Karin merigis malu menjadi pusat perhatian . Padahal mereka berdua di tambah Sakura selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid di kelas-nya, alasanya satu karna mereka bertiga tukang bikin rusuh.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah sembari memperhatikan sekeliling-nya yang seperti-nya juga tengah bosan. Ini sudah setengah jam dari Hinata dan Karin di tegor tadi , tapi sampai sekarang suana kelas tidak berubah sama sekali.

Yang artinya Kakashi-sensei masih diam di depan kelas dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan siswa-siswi lainya hanya terdiam membisu.

'Kalau tidak belajar kenapa tak di suruh pulang saja sih?'.

Satu pertanyaan itu yang kini memenuhi kepala-kepala cantik dan tampan penghuni kelas.

"Sssttttt Karin .., sepertinya Kakashi-sensei memang ada affeir dengan Kuda poni kita", Hinata sudah sangat bosan hingga ia nekad memulai gosip lagi dengan Karin.

Apalagi setelah ia memperhatikan tatapan intimidasi dari Kakashi-sensei lebih dominan pada sahabat kuda poni-nya A.K.A Sakura.

"Kurasa juga begitu, apalagi Kakashi-sensei sering menahan Sakura di kantor-nya", Karin langsung menangapi ucapa Hinata.

Jangan salahkan ia , dia juga bosan menunggu kegiatan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Setelah ini kita introgasi Sakura", Hinata berucap lagi dengan pandangan mengarah ke arah Sakura yang tengah duduk sembari menundukan kepala-nya.

"Percuma sudah dari kelas satu kita bertanya , tapi tak pernah di jawab-nya",Karin ikut-ikutan memandang ke arah Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei secara bergantian.

Mendengar ucapan Karin barusan , Hinata kembali menghela nafas. _ya benar Sakura tak akan memberi tau meski aku dan Karin lelah menayakan-nya._ _Tunggu lulus sekolah katanya_. Dan itu artinya setahun lagi.

"Karin kita selidiki saja kalau begitu",Kali ini Hinata lupa menahan suara-nya. Hingga seluruh murid kembali menatap ke arah-nya.

Tin-tong-ting-tong...

Baru saja Kakashi-sensei ingin membuka mulut-nya. Namun di urungkan-nya karna sudah keduluanan suara bel.

 _"selamat ",_ Ucap Hinata lega. Hampir saja ia di sembur lagi .

' _thaks good bel',_ ucap Hinata dalam hati kegirangan.

.

.

.

"Oke kalian boleh pulang , Dan kita akan berjumpa tiga minggu lagi di kelas dan suasana yang berbeda",Selesai mendengar suara berat dari arah depan , semua murid langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Suasana yang tadi-nya sepi-sunyi dan senyap berubah seketika menjadi berisik. semua murid membereskan barang mereka sembari mengobrol satu sama lain yang menjadikan suasana kelas seperti suara lebah.

"Haruno Sakura ...kau tetap di tempat, ada yang ingin sensei bicarakan denganmu", suara Kakashi-sensei menghentikan kegiatan murid seketiga.

Mereka memandang Sakura dan Kakashi sensei secara bergantian. Namun tak sampai lima detik mereka melanjutkan kegiatan-nya. Bahkan lebih cepat setelah melihat tatapan intimidasi dari arah depan yang makin mengerihkan.

"Ssstttt...Karin benar kan yang aku katakan tadi ",Selesai mengatakan itu Hinata langsung mengadu kesakitan sembari mengelus pundak-nya.

"Dasar Piranha makanya jangan suka gosip",Sakura tersenyum puas sesaat setelah menimpuk pundak Hinata dengan kamus tebal di tangan-nya.

Karin yang ada di dekat meraka tertawa melihat tingkah aneh kedua sahabat-nya. Entah kenapa meski ia sering melihat tingkah mereka ini tetap saja itu terlihat lucu di mata-nya.

"Kau mau juga Mata kuda " Karin langsung mengeleng . Sedang Hinata dan Sakura tertawa.

"Bey Kuda poni , kami duluan ya ", ujar Karin dan langsung mengandeng tangan Hinata.

"Baik-baik ya dengan calon suami",Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar bisikan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata dan karin langsung kabur sembari tertawa puas.

Bahkan Sakura dapat mendengar suara tawa mereka meski sudah jauh.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan tidur di mana kau semalam?", Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba bertanya tepat di samping teliga Sakura.

"Aku menginap di tempat Hinata , sensei...ehh Nii-san", Sakura menjawab gugup dan langsung memperbaiki pangilan-nya setelah mendapat pelototan dari Kakashi.

Melihat Kakashi menganguk . Sakura mengela nafas lega . 'Hampir saja', ucap nya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Telihat dua orang gadis yang berbeda warna rambut tengah berjalan sembari mengobrol hal-hal yang tak penting sembari tertawa.

"Kenapa.?",Karin bertanya heran pada Hinata saat tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya . membuat Karin juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau kenapa Hinata ?", Karin makin heran melihat wajah Hinata yang menyerigai. Lucu saja Hinata menyerigai namun bukan-nya seram , malah terlihat aneh dengan kaca mata yang menghiasi mata-nya itu.

Hinata masih belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin. Ia masih diam dengan tatapan mengarah ke segerombolan anak lelaki yang memakai pakaian olahraga dan tengah berjalan.

"Kau tunggu di sini", ucap Hinata setelah melihat segerombolan anak itu pergi.

Tampa menunggu balasan dari Karin , Hinata langsung melangkan meningalkan Karin yang berteriak memangil-mangil nama-nya.

.

.

.

"HAI...TAMPAN", Hinata berteriak di depan pintu lapangan basket indor. Membuanya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua penghuni lapangan.

Mereka mengerutkan dahi heran melihat kelakuan absur Hinata. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka kompak berteriak setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Hinata.

"RASAKAN MEMBALASAN KAMI".

BRAAKKK...

Hinata berteriak sembari membanting pintu dan menguncinya dari luar. Ia tersenyum puas akan hasil kerja-nya.

"Hinata buka pintu-nya".

"Wooyy Laverna ...,buka ngak".

Mendengar teriakan dari dalam Hinata hanya tertawa puas. Enak saja main nyuruh buka sembarangan, Ia tak akan mau melakukanya.

Biar saja mereka rasakan membalasan dari-nya atas kelakuan mereka tiga hari yang lalu. Tentu saja Hinata masih mengigat ,tiga hari yang lalu anak perempuan kelas 2C di kerjain habis-habisan.

Awalnya anak lelaki kelas Hinata mengatakan akan mentraktir mereka semua sebagai perpisahan kenaikan kelas. Dan Hinata menjadi orang yang paling semangat mendengar kata traktir.

Namun semangat Hinata dan semua siswi kelas-nya luntur seketika saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kolam renang. "Gimana makanan-nya enak kan",itu lah kata yang sampai sekarang masih tergiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinata.

"Ada apa ini ?",Hinata langsung balik badan saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang-nya. Dan wajah Hinata langsung memasang senyum lima jari-nya saat menemukan Sai dan tiga orang anak kelas-nya yang memakai seragam basket.

"Hehehe tidak-tidak...tidak ada apa-apa kok",Hinata menjawab sembari beringsut menjauh sedikit demi sedikit.

" SAI...TAHAN LAVERNA SATU ITU DIA MENGURUNG KAMI DI SINI",Mendengar teriakan dari dalam Hinata langsung kabur sebelum Sai dan ketiga temanya sadar.

"Karin lari...",Hinata berteriak sembari berlari di ikuti Karin di samping-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh...",susah payah Karin mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan Hinata hanya tertawa tampa menjawab.

.

.

.

Mereka masih berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah . Mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Umpatan-umpatan dari arah belakang masih dapat di dengar Hinata dan Karin . Yang artinya mereka masih dalam bahaya.

Bruukkk...

Awww...

Hinata menubruk dan jatuh menimpah sesuatu yang lumanyan keras. Mengusap kepala-nya yang sakit Hinata mencoba bangkit dari entah apa yang di timpah-nya.

"HINATA...BERHENTI KAU",Teriakan dari arah belakan langsung membuat Hinata bangun terduduk.

"Mau ke mana kau?",Hinata merasakan cekelan di tangan-nya dengan kuat dari orang yang di timpah-nya.

"Uhhh maaf-kan aku , aku harus segera pergi",ucap Hinata panik saat Sai sudah mulai mendekat.

"Tidak bisa kau harus tanggu jawab",Hinata menatap mata biru orang yang di tabraknya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Plesea...",Hinata memohon namun orang yang di tabrak-nya tadi masih terpesona dengan keindahan mata Hinata hingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mata-nya dari mata Hinata.

"Aawww...".

"Maafkan aku .",Hinata memohon maaf lagi setelah ia mengigit tangan yang mencekalnya itu hingga terlepas. Rekor terbaru bagi Hinata yang biasa-nya ia hanya mengigit orang yang yang di kenalnya atau paling tidak orang yang mengangunya. Tapi kini Hinata mengigit tanggan orang yang jelas-jelas tak punya salah padanya. Dan karna kebiasaan itulah sahabat Hinata memangilnya piranha.

"Aduhhh sekali lagi maafkan aku",ucap Hinata lagi sembari berlari saat mendengar teriakan lelaki bermata biru itu sekali lagi saat ia tak segaja menginjak tangan-nya.

Ceroboh dan tukang buat masalah memang tak pernah lepas dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

"Naruto-kun kau tak apa?",Mendengar nama-nya di panggil barulah Naruto mengalihkan mata-nya dari arah Hinata berlari tadi.

"Aku tak apa Shion",ucap Naruto sembari bangun dan mengambil kunci di samping-nya . Naruto memperhatikan kunci itu dengan kening berkerut, seingatnya ini kunci lapangan Indor , kenapa ada di sini.

"Sasuke...bisa kau mengantar Shion, aku ada urusan mendadak".

"Tentu saja bisa",Naruto menyegit heran mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terlampau semangat. Tapi ia mengabaikanya saja , dan memilih berlari ke arah menghilangnya Hinata tadi.

"NARUTO...KUNCI-NYA...SIAL...".

Sai mengupat saat ia melihat Naruto yang berlari kencang , serta membawa kunci lapangan basket Indor. Sai dan ketiga teman-nya sudah lelah berlari dan mereka harus berlari lagi demi sebuah kunci pintu.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

THANKS TO REVIEW :

Alinda504,Kyuun47,Guest,Wales,Andromeda Arundhati, Dita,Uzumakisrhy.


End file.
